


INSANITY

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It all seems to breath with hurt and pain. Can Justin and Brian navigate their way through their own minds in order to make things right again?





	INSANITY

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Love is a funny thing , one might believe to have had it but that doesn't mean its real.. it just means that the person whom believes to have experienced it is deluding themselves. It means that they are pretty much insane. Justin knew this to be true first hand .. he knew that Love was merely a chemical reaction in the brain which is enforced by society making a person believe that theres a chance somebody cares, that there is such a thing as soul mates. Justin knew it was all biology and sociology. It had nothing to do with the fact that the man Justin had professed to love turned out to be an asshole. No. Justin was naive back then. He knows better now. Never fall in Love. Never allow yourself to lose control. Never fall into that trap.


End file.
